Love Conquers All- Goodbyes and Reunions
by starrysky7
Summary: One-shot of Anya and Luke. Other one-shots on my profile.


**Goodbyes and Reunions**

It was just before the big battle and Luke was going to be flying, I was running through the hanger trying to find him before he left. I finally caught sight of him standing next to Biggs.

"Luke, Biggs" I called out rushing over to them

"Anya" said Biggs shocked

"Biggs, it's good to see you again" I said looking him up and down

Biggs hadn't changed much since I had last seen him, he'd grown a little taller, become more muscular and grown a moustache but he still looked like that boy that we used to get into trouble with. The boy that I had shared my first kiss with all those years ago.

_Flashback_

_We were standing on top of one of the sand hills, both of us were silent, not daring to speak a single word. We were only fourteen and both nervous as hell, both unsure but yet still excited. I looked over at Biggs who was staring off into the distance, I slowly took his sweaty hand in mine, making him look at me. His face slowly moved closer to mine and I stood on my tiptoes, our lips finally meeting. He kissed me and I kissed him back. My first kiss._

I was lost in my memory for a second and was only brought back when Biggs started to speak.

"I've got to get up there, it's good to see you again Anya" said Biggs before backing away

"Good luck Biggs" I said as he walked away and I turned back to Luke

We stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other before I pulled him into a hug.

"You better come back, you hear me" I said into his shoulder

"I'll come back, I promise you" he said pulling away from me

"You better keep that promise or they'll be Hell to pay" I warned him making him laugh

Realising that it might be the last time I ever saw Luke I decided to just throw caution to the wind so I pulled Luke into a kiss. At first he was surprised but then he began kissing me back, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and his hands were holding my waist. When we finally pulled away from each other we rested our foreheads against each others.

"You come back, you come back to me" I whispered to him "And I'll be waiting, and that's a promise"

Luke let go of me and made his way over to his ship, he looked back one last time and waved at me before getting into his ship.

* * *

I stood next to the Princess listening in nervously on what was happening. I sucked in my breath when I heard that Luke had been shot but let it out when he said that it wasn't bad. I almost completely stopped breathing when Biggs was shot. Biggs was dead, the boy that I had shared my first kiss with was now dead. I slid down against the wall and held my knees to my chest, tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't hear what happened next, I was too busy caught up in my own head. I woke up from my thoughts when everyone started cheering.

"He did it Anya, Luke destroyed the Death Star" said Leia crouching down next to me

"He's okay" I said stunned

"Yes, he's okay, he's coming back, he'll be here soon, let's go" said Leia helping me to get up

I was running as fast as I possibly could down to the hangar were everybody was celebrating the recent victory. I pushed past people, trying to find Luke, I spotted him with Leia an Han and ran towards him.

"Luke, Luke" I called out

"Anya" said Luke turning around

I ran into Luke's open arms as he pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

"I told you I'd come back didn't I" said Luke putting me back down

"Yes you did" I said "Thank you for keeping your promise" I said caressing his cheek with my hand "I'm sorry about Biggs" I said sadly

"He died for a good cause" he said "I'm sorry, I know about you two" he said

I frowned at him confused until I realised what he was referring to and started smiling "He was a dear friend of ours, and he will always be with us" I said taking his hand "Come on, let's go"

I started pulling Luke away from the hangar and into the hallway, he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, smiling down at me. Despite all the loses it was a great victory.


End file.
